Secrets Dont Always Remain That Way
by FashionDiva7
Summary: After 2nd Big-Bang. Virgil's secret is blown. Virgil x Daisy. My new obsession show is Static Shock, so I had to write a story for it!
1. Patrol and Close Calls

**Well, my obsession has switched from DP to Static Shock, so here's that first story! *grins* ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Patrol and Close Calls**

Virgil woke with a start. His sides were heaving and his face was coated in sweat.

He looked at the beeping alarm clock, the machine that freed him from his nightmares. He reached out to turn it off, and accidentally shocked it to ashes.

He took a long breath. _Dang, that's the third one this month! Maybe Richie can make a stronger one…_

The teen pulled his backpack of the desk and yanked it silently open. With a hint of a smile, he fished through it.

"Ah-hah!" He whisper-yelled. He held a blue and white mask. It may have looked like a scrap of cloth, but it was his escape from his world. It held the key to him feeling strong and important. Heck, people may ignore him normally, but when he had it on he was a hero.

_Time to cool off. _He tied it around his face and began pulling on the rest of his costume.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A minute later, Static was ready to have some fun.

He unfolded a metal disk and threw it into the cool night air. Instead of dropping like deadweight, it hovered there, suspended by a white-purple beam of electricity.

The teen hero jumped onto it with no further hesitation. He sent shocks through his boots, keeping the disk airborne. He sailed into the night's inky depths, a spark of light that illuminated the world below him.

Deep within Dakota, there's a gas station. It was abandoned five years prior, only standing now as a reminder of the terrible riots. _And the ones who died those nights. _Static thought. _Like my mom. _

Dakota let it sit there, and to them it was a monument. To Static and his best friend, Gear, it was a headquarters. They spent almost as much time in the forgotten building as in their own homes. _Or more, we barely ever go home…_

Now, the electric bang-baby was there once again. He slipped inside and pulled off his mask. He threw it carelessly onto the table in the middle of the room and walked over to where a blonde boy was hunched over a mess of mechanical parts.

"Gear?"

The boy looked up. "Hey Stat-er-V."

"It's time for patrol." The African American hero stated.

His best friend sighed. "Just a second." He continued fiddling with the mech. parts.

Virgil had to ask. "What _are _you doing?"

Gear smiled. "I figure I can enhance the trackers by recalibrating the microphonic chip and stabilizing the reactors."

_"Uh-huh." _The other teen murmered, retrieving his mask.

The genius laughed. "You have no idea was I just said?"

Static threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Not a clue." He answered honestly.

Gear put down the tracker. "Let's go kick some bang-baby butt!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I'm telling you, Rich, they're still out there. I know it!" Virgil practically yelled in exasperation.

A few onlookers glanced at them in curiousity. Richie whispered back, out of prying ears. "We need proof, Virg. You know that..." He kicked a can out of his way as they headed home from school. _CLANG! _It rolled a little, now dented. "I honestly agree, theres a gut feeling telling me their still out there. But we dont know for sure."

Virgil grimaced. "Hotstreak and Ebon were at the secong Big-Bang, others easily could have been too."

"I know." He turned the corner. "See ya, V."

10 minutes later, Virgil arrived home. His sister was on the phone, twirling the cord through her fingers. _Must be Adam._ He laughed silently. Where was the camera when you needed it.

As he watched, she batted her eyes and smiled huge. Virgil mimed puking before pulling the disk out once again.

When he was sure she wasn't looking, he jumped on and flew up the stairs.

Once he reached the top, he had to swerve upside-down to avoid cutting his father's head off. He jumped off and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Pops."

His father looked around worried. "What are you doing, _Virgil?_" He stressed the name, as if to draw attention to the fact that his son was not in costume.

"Dont worry, Sharon's on the phone." He laughed. "With _Adam._" He imitated Sharon in a whiney voice when he said the name of his sisters boyfriend.

Mr. Hawkins cracked a smile at that. "Yes, well. You still need to be careful who see you do that. You cant afford to get sloppy."

Virgil turned serious. "I know, I still remember the last time that happened..." He was haunted by Daisy's face when she was in the coma. It reminded him that he had a job to do, to protect.

"Ah, yes, Daisy. That reminds me son, your girlfriend called a few minutes ago." He stated down the stairs.

Virgil's face reddened. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He called down after his father.

Then he ran to the phone. "Daisy." He whispered as he dialed.

* * *

**Please review, this is my first Static fanfic!**


	2. We've Got A Problem

**Thanks to the amazing reviewers! Wow, I didn't know this show had much of a following!**

**Disclaimer: If I look like an adult to u, then u r seriously brain dead.**

* * *

**We've Got A Problem**

Virgil waited.

_Rinngggg...._

He had to be patient.

_Ringggg...._

Was she ever going to pick up?

_Riinnngggg...._

What as taking so long?

"Hello." Daisy greeted.

"Hey."

"Virgil! Finally you call back, what was taking so long?" She sounded ticked.

He was surprised. "I just got home like two minutes ago."

She laughed. "It's six o'clock! You were suppossed to be here an hour ago. Where were you?"

Virgil lied. "You know, around."

"Virgil." There as venom in her voice. "If you didn't want to hang out, you could have just told me."

He sighed. _I was off fighting Hotsteak! _"That's not it, Daisy. I wanted to be there, I really did! It's just-."

"Then why weren't you?" She interupted. "Everytime you say you'll do something, you flake out on me!"

"Daisy-."

"Save it, Virgil. We're done." She hung up.

He sighed. What was he suppossed to do?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"V." Gear knocked on the window.

Virgil looked up. "Rich- Gear? What's up?" He waved.

"We've got a problem." The blonde explained. "I would have just used the shock-vox, but..." He held up the remnats of a scorched walkie talkie.

"Hotstreak?" The teen sat up on his bed.

Gear shock his head. "Home Ec. homework."

Virgil's eyes stretched wide. "We have homework in _Home Ec!?"_

The genius nodded. "Back to the problem????"

"K, Rich, what's wrong."

Gear rushed. "Static is needed ASAP. Meet at my place?"

Virgil nodded. "But, what's-."

"No time, see you there."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Static arrived at Richie's house five short minutes later.

"What's the emergency?" He asked, hovering next to a tree.

Gear was crouched in it. "My Mom."

Static rolled his eyes. "You dragged me all the way over here for-."

"She knows I'm Gear." His best friend admitted quickly.

Static gasped. "Say that again."

"She knows, Static." He repeated.

The bang-baby froze. "We are so dead."

"More like I'm dead." Gear corrected. "As far as I know, she has no idea who Static is."

"How did she find out?" Static sat down on the disk.

"Well, I got home from school and..."

_-------------Flashback------------_

"Hey Mom." Richie greeted, heading up for his room.

She was watching the news, eyes wide.

He was a little concerned. Had his father done anything? "You ok?"

She shook her head. "No, Richie, I am definately not ok."

"Dad?"

Again, Maggie Foley shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Richie was worried now.

His mother got up, pulled something out from under a sofa pillow, and put it behind her back.

"Come here." She ordered.

Even though he had a suspicion that he shouldn't, he obeyed. Who could say no to their mother?

She pulled the object into view, and placed it over his face.

It was the Gear mask.

_----------End Flashback---------_

_

* * *

_

**Cliffy, huh? Short, but still and update! Yay!!!**

**Please review!**


	3. Confrontations

**I have pretty much lost all inspiration for this, but oh well. Anyone got ideas?**

* * *

**Confrontations**

"Virgil, I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

"No," Richie turned around. "I can't."

Virgil, exasperated, grabbed his friend by the wrist. "C'mon." He dragged him back to the door.

Richie's eyes darted around, looking for an escape.

Virgil sighed, and rang the doorbell. It took only a few minutes for Mrs. Foley to get to the door.

"Boys, why didn't you go around the back-" The woman was confused.

Virgil interupted her. "Mrs. Foley? We need to talk."

"Of course," She nodded, letting them in.

Richie adjusted his glasses. "Take a seat, mom."

She reclined on the sofa, eyeing them warily. "What's this all about?"

Virgil stepped in when Richie remained silent. "The superhero thing."

Her lips made an 'o'. "How do you know-" She stopped herself. "Of course you know!"

Virgil fidgeted. "Of course?" Did she suspect?

"You're his best friend, he definately would have told you." Mrs. Foley laughed lightly.

The teen was relieved. "Yeah, well...we have another secret to let you in on, now that you know that. It can't really be avoided, you'd find out somehow anyways. But you have to promise that you wont tell anyone. No matter what."

"Boys..." She started.

Richie spoke, in a soft voice. "Mom, you have to promise."

She looked back and forth, taking in the pleading faces. "Alright!" She held her hands up in defeat. "I promise."

"Good," Richie sighed. "Because Static likes to keep his identity unknown to most people."

"Static? You know who he is?" The woman gasped, eyes widening in surprise. "But, of course, seeing as you are his sidekick."

"Partner." The boys answered in unison.

"Oh." She nodded. "

Richie looked away from his mother. "He'll tell you himself, it's not my secret. It's his."

"He's here?" Maddie looked around.

The boys nodded, exchanging looks of anxiety.

"Mrs. F," Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Static."

She gaped at him. "B-But....I dont understand! How..."

"I was at the big bang." Virgil admitted. "I got involved in a dissagreement between some gangs, and got roped into going to the docks that night."

The woman covered her mouth in horror. "You must have been terrified!"

Richie laughed. "Oh, he was jazzed. I remember how he called me to the junkyard, then started flying around on that old car!"

Virgil grinned. "Then you suggested the superhero thing."

Maddie leaned back into the cushions. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few months." Richie replied.

At the same time, Virgil answered. "About a year."

Mrs. Foley put her head in her hands. "All this time, I thought I was punishing you for breaking curfew and you were out there saving us?"

They shrugged.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

As the boys rushed to assure her that it was ok; A figure sat under the window, shocked by the newfound discovery. So much for a secret identity.

* * *

**Haha, another cliffy. I really dont know when I'll update this again, it could be while.**


	4. Adoption Notice

**Ok, well I'm planning on finishing the majority of my stories. The problem? I have started too many to do that. Sadly, as I have lost interest in Static Shock, this is not one of the stories I will finish. I am officially putting this fic up for adoption. Review or PM me if you are interested in continuing it. Thanks for your time, and I am sorry. **

**-Nina**


	5. Adoption Update

Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that **xoxoroxas** has offered to continue the story. I'll let you know when she posts the story, if i get her permission. Thanks!

-Nina

p.s. I will miss you all dearly!


	6. Story Up!

The story is up! **xoxoroxas **asked me to let you know, so when you get a chance read it :) Im sure it'll be fantastic! :)

-Nina


End file.
